


0 nO BeRRy SAd fIc

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-07-04
Updated: 1950-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I cried 1776 times while writing this.





	0 nO BeRRy SAd fIc

Kokichi pulled down his pants in front of the captive Shuichi, exposing his two-inch pee-pee. 

"No, Kokichi... how could you?" Shuichi screamed to the heavens.

"You know I have to do it to ya." Replied a T-posing Kokichi.

Kokichi's weiner then expanded to be eight-and-a-half inches, and a long jet of urine flew out of his you-know-what, leaving a chemtrail that turned the carpet gay. It landed in Shuichi's mouth and continued flying. Despite Kokichi's urine starting to leak out of his penis, Shuichi drowned within minutes.

Suddenly Barack Obama rose out of the gay carpet. He saw Shuichi's piss-stained corpse and fell to his knees.

"U-uh... we were, umm, too late." He elegantly stated.

"I think I'm gay." Kokichi retorted as he drifted away in the wind.


End file.
